A wide variety of torque wrenches and torque indicating devices for use in association with such wrenches are available. Generally these are used to signal when a given torque has been achieved, or are otherwise concerned with providing readings related to the actual torque load itself. In other situations, where solely the angle through which a threaded member is to be turned, such as 80.degree., without regard to a specific final load or tension after an initial torque load is applied, is to be the determinant of final torquing, frequently guess-work as to the angle is utilized, thereby resulting in substantial variation in, and departure from, the specified final torquing. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method and device for insuring proper and specified torquing of threaded members such as fasteners for load plus angle torquing.